A Spider-Boy Christmas
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MPAS AU, Crossover with Spider-Man. On Christmas Eve, criminals injure one of Santa's reindeer and Santa crashes in New York City. Spider-Boy is asked to help save Christmas by delivering presents to the children of NYC before the big day. Christmas special, Rated K. Merry Christmas!


** A/N: In honor of Christmas, I have decided to give all you guys a Christmas special. Featuring my biggest hit in the MPAS category, Spider-Boy! It's a Spider-Boy Christmas. This takes place after 'The Amazing Spider-Boy 4' and before 'Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions' (which will be updates after the holidays have concluded). Enjoy!**

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Peabody penthouse, Mr. Peabody, Mary Jane, Penny and Elsa were sitting by the fire and sipping on hot cocoa.

"Wow, after all month of waiting, Christmas is tomorrow" Elsa said with relief as she sipped her hot chocolaty beverage.

"I know. Talk about stressful too, holiday shopping was a hustle as well" Mary Jane said placing her drink right down next to her.

"Well, at least you've bought your gifts for everyone this year right?" Peabody asked. MJ just nodded and then they began hearing the ornaments jingle. Their eyes were now on the tree that was about to come tumbling down.

"Oh dear, not again" Peabody said as he and Penny and Elsa and Mary Jane as well ran over to stop the Christmas tree from tumbling down.

"This is the twelfth time this month that the tree has tried to fall down" Penny said as they tried to hold the tree up. The tree was now getting heavier and the three of them couldn't hold it up much longer.

"Hold on, I gotcha" a voice said. Peabody, MJ, and Elsa felt like the tree was getting lighter and then looked up to see Spider-Boy clinging to the wall and using his webbing to yank the tree up.

"I felt like you could use some help" Spider-Boy said as he finished yanking the tree back to it's post.

"Now, try this" Spider-Boy said before jumping off the wall and in front of the tree to use his webbing to make the tree stick to the floor.

"That should hold it" Spider-Boy said before sitting down on the floor and taking his mask off to reveal Sherman's face.

"Ah, we were starting to think our friendly neighborhood Spider-Boy wouldn't be joining us" Penny said as she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't miss Christmas with my family for the world Sherman said as Elsa handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Um, Sherman. Why is your suit covered in ashes?" Peabody asked.

"Oh, that's probably from all the chimneys I went down. I had to stop by probably a billion houses to deliver gifts" Sherman said dusting his suit off from the ashes that clung to his suit.

"Isn't that supposed to be Santa's job?" Elsa asked with a small giggle.

"It WAS, until he assigned it to me" Sherman said as he took a cookie off the plate that sat on the coffee table and ate it.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes, you heard me right. Santa's a fan of mine, I've always been on the 'Nice List' and he asked me to help him" Sherman explained.

"Care to tell us some more?" Penny asked.

"I dunno" Sherman asked.

"Aw, come on, please?" Mary Jane asked. Sherman then shrugged after taking a large sip of hot chocolate.

"Okay. I guess I could tell you all a Christmas story" Sherman said. Everyone began paying attention to Sherman.

"It was about 7:20 in the middle of the night, I was on top of the Chrysler building..."

**(7:20 PM, Christmas Eve, New York City)**

Spider-Boy looked down at the city from atop the Chrysler building and looked over the city as snowflakes fell down from the sky.

"Achoo" Spider-Boy sneezed and sniffled.

"I should have asked Mr. Peabody for a new suit with built in heaters for Christmas" Spider-Boy said. Spider-Boy then saw what looked like gunfire coming from the top floor of an apartment building.

"What are they shooting at?" Spider-Boy wondered as he gazed closer. The sound of sleigh bells was heard and he looked up to the sky to see a red miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer pulling it flying in the sky.

"What on Earth?" Spider-Boy asked himself. The gunfire then kept going on and one bullet hit one of the reindeer and the sleigh went down and crashed in an alley.

"Oh no" Spider-Boy said before jumping off the top of the building and began swinging from his webbing towards the crash site.

In the alley, a big round man in a red suit and a red hat with a big white beard got out the sleigh and walked over to the reindeer that got shot.

"Oh no, Comet" he said in a mighty voice. The reindeer named Comet was bleeding out of it's left front leg and had a bullet stuck in it.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll fix you up. No problem" the man said as he walked over to his sleigh to get the first-aid kit. But then the sound of loading guns was heard and he turned to the end of the alley to see three men that holding guns.

"What's in the sack old man?" one asked. Before the red-clad man could respond, the third man spoke up.

"We don't care, just give it to us" he ordered holding his double barrel shotgun up. Just as he was about to get closer, a long strand of webbing took the gun from his hand and ended up Spider-Boy's hands.

"Hey, cut the poor man a break. It's Christmas" Spider-Boy said jumping down in front of the red clad man.

"I suggest backing off from him before you make Santa's 'Naughty List' permanently" Spider-Boy said taking a fighting stance before breaking the gun in half.

"L-l-l-let's scram boys" the second man said before they all ran away. Spider-Boy looked back to the red-clad man.

"Are you oka..." Spider-Boy said before he cut his sentence off with a gasp. The red clad man returned it when he saw Spider-Boy.

"Spider-Boy?" the red-clad man asked.

"Santa Claus?" Spider-Boy asked.

"You know me?" they both asked in unison.

"Of course I do. You're the protector of New York. And Sherman Peabody, son of Mr. Peabody as well" Santa said.

"Aw man, how did you know it was me?" Spider-Boy asked before taking the mask off to reveal Sherman's face.

"I see you when you're sleeping, I know if you're awake. You think it's hard to know who else has spider powers flying around the city in red and blue tights?" Santa asked.

"Touche" Sherman said.

"Not to mention..." Santa said before taking a pause to unbutton his coat to reveal a Spider-Boy t-shirt.

"... I'm a huge fan" Santa said before squealing like a fan-boy who just met their favorite actor.

"Well, I'm willing to help anyone out, fan or not. How can I help?" Spider-Boy asked. Santa walked Spider-Boy over to Comet.

"Those guys shot Comet in his leg. He's the strongest of all the reindeer, he normally pulls the sleigh's weight. Without him we can't get back on track to deliver the rest of the gifts" Santa explained as he opened the first aid kit.

"How long do you think it will take to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding, stitch it up, and bandage it?" Sherman asked as he knelt down to get a closer look.

"It will take normally about... five hours" Santa said.

"But what about the presents?" Sherman asked.

"That's the problem. This is the last stop of the whole night, I can't deliver the presents before midnight if Comet's injured" Santa said.

"So you're asking me to deliver the presents for you?" Sherman asked.

"Yes. Spider-Boy with your strength and might, won't you deliver the presents tonight?" asked Santa. Sherman then smiled and put his mask back on and he saw an extra Santa hat in the sleigh and put it on.

"Santa, you've got yourself a delivery boy for the night" Spider-Boy said before jumping into the sleigh and grabbing onto the large sack that weighed about 150 lbs.

"How many stops will I have to make?" Spider-Boy asked.

"There are about two hundred houses left on my list so about two hundred houses and that should be enough time to get Comet mobile again" Santa said.

"Got it" Spider-Boy said before tying the sack to his back with his webbing and began swinging through the city.

"Good luck, Spider-Boy" he muttered.

Spider-Boy stopped at the first house and went down the chimney covered in ashes and saw the tree.

"Alright, stop number one" Spider-Boy said as he quietly put all the presents under the tree that were assigned for this house.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be" Spider-Boy said before climbing up the chimney and moving on from house to house.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

"Okay, this is house number 146" Spider-Boy said to himself as he jumped down the chimney only to get stuck.

"Oh great" Spider-Boy said to himself sarcastically. He struggled and struggled to break free.

"How does Santa even do this?" Spider-Boy asked as he struggled. Spider-Boy then got an idea, he detached the sack of presents from his back and then both the sack and Spider-Boy himself fell down into the fireplace.

"Okay, note to self: sack goes down first, then I go down last" he muttered. As he put the presents down under the tree, his spider senses kicked in and he saw a little boy in dark blue pajamas holding a teddy bear walked up to Spider-Boy.

"Spider-Boy, why? Why are you putting presents under our tree and not Santa? Why?" he asked like Cindy Lou Who from 'The Grinch' cartoon asked when the Grinch was taking her tree. Spider-Boy was nervous, he didn't want to have to lie to a child on Christmas, but he had to so the kids wouldn't feel like Santa had let them down.

"Santa just needed a bathroom break, that's all. He asked me to deliver your presents to your house as a favor. So, it's just for this house and he'll deliver the presents to the rest of the houses" Spider-Boy said. The little boy smiled and merely said 'Okay'.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked" Spider-Boy said to himself in his thoughts. Spider-Boy then got the little boy a glass of water and sent him back up to bed.

"Okay, now for the presents" Spider-Boy said before walking back down the stairs and placing the presents under the tree once again.

"Now for the last few houses" Spider-Boy said before using his webbing to slingshot the sack of gifts and himself up the chimney.

**(One more hour later)**

Spider-Boy was growing tired, his back was aching from the large bag on his back and his legs felt heavy as well.

"Alright, last house" Spider-Boy said in between taking breaths. He then scaled the wall of the last house only to see Santa with his sleigh on top.

"Santa?" he asked.

"You betcha, I'm so happy with all you've done for me, Sherman" Santa said as he took the gift bag.

"Let me take this one for ya" Santa said.

"No it's okay, I'll do it" Spider-Boy said taking the sack back and tossed it down the chimney.

"Are you sure about this?" Santa asked.

"I promised you I'd hit all two hundred houses for ya, and Spider-Boy never breaks his promises. Not even to Santa" Spider-Boy said before jumping down the chimney.

"Such a good boy" Santa muttered to himself with a smile.

**(10:54 PM, Peabody Penthouse)**

"And that is how I helped Santa save Christmas" Sherman said sipping more of his hot cocoa.

"Wow, is there anything you can't do?" asked Elsa.

"Probably not. He's the world's greatest hero, nothing's impossible for him" Penny said. Sleigh bells could be heard and everyone ran to the window and onto the deck to see Santa's sleigh fly above them.

"Hey Sherman, you forgot something" Santa called out before tossing a gift down to him and flying away.

"What is it?" Mary Jane asked.

"I don't know" Sherman responded before opening the box and pulling out a snow globe with a miniature figurine of Spider-Boy swinging through the city.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful" Sherman said after shaking the globe and making it snow inside the glass dome.

"Sherman, there's a note" Peabody said taking the note out of the box from which the snow globe was packaged inside and read it aloud.

"Dear Sherman,

Thank you so much for helping me deliver the toys to all the boys and girls of New York City. I now know why you're on the 'Nice List' every year, because you are dead set on helping people no matter how intense the situation and never back out of it no matter how difficult it gets. You are a hero to all, but most importantly... you're MY hero. Merry Christmas.

From, Santa" Sherman smiled.

"Wow, I'm Santa's hero. That is so cool" Sherman whispered. He then heard Elsa giggle and he looked up to see her holding a mistletoe over Penny and himself.

"Look who's standing under the mistletoe" MJ said in a sing-song voice. Both Sherman and Penny looked at each other.

"Ah, what the heck? It's Christmas" Sherman said as he pulled Penny into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Penny" Sherman said.

"Merry Christmas, Spider-Boy" she said before they kissed in the moonlight under the falling snow. They broke their kiss to see Santa flying past the moon and exclaim as he rode out of sight.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!"

**A/N: Well, there you have it, my Christmas special. 13 pages long this little story is. I wish everyone on Fan fiction a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year as well. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
